


Cecil Palmer's Vacation Request

by miss_Splendora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is Human, Dorks in Love, Episode: e060 Water Failure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please describe, in 2500 words precisely, what you plan to do on your vacation days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Palmer's Vacation Request

During my time off I will be visiting our local hero and my boyfriend Carlos the Scientist, residing in the otherworld desert. He has been stuck there for a while (which is a topic I often cover on Welcome to Night Vale, if you need more details) and we have really missed each other. We have talked, of course, by the means of phone calls and random projections Carlos sometimes manages to perform to surprise me but there is a longing between us that mere sight and words cannot satisfy. Our love needs all the senses to be sustained and it has been months since we were able to smell, touch and taste each other. My vacation days will be used to satisfy this need thoroughly.

When we finally see each other in person, first our touch will be gentle. He will reach out to me, probably, and I will be able to take his hand in mine for the first time in what feels like forever. He will smile and I will smile and we will be happier than we have been in a while. I will do my best to stay composed, professional, and maintain decorum but he is more likely to laugh at this, pull me closer and wrap his arms around my waist. I will be taken in a warm and soft embrace and bury my face in the nook of his neck. I almost forgot how soft it is by now and this activity will serve as a reminder of all the comforting hugs we shared in the past, the ones I miss so much these days. I will take a deep breath to feel his scent in my nose, in my mouth, in my lungs. I imagine now he smells like his favorite lavender chewing gum. He probably will not smell like that, though. I doubt he had the means to keep chewing his favorite lavender gum while locked in his new place of residence. I expect him to smell of sweat and sand, whatever that smells like, but I am certain this smell will still be intoxicating to me. I have missed him so much. It will occur to me then how long it has been since we were able to hold each other and I will wrap my arms around his head. His glorious, perfect hair is so long from what I have seen in his snapchats. I will wrap my whole self around him and try not to get overwhelmed. I may sob then and there. I am not certain.

“I missed you,” I will proclaim, hopefully not through tears but calm, not to worry him. He will most likely smile.

“I missed you, too,” I expect him to respond. We will stay like that for a while but not too long. Finally, I will get a hold of myself again and manage to let him go. Then, I will hand him a packet of his favorite lavender gum. I am certain he misses it. We will smile and we will be happy.

I expect this to take up at least the first half an hour to an hour on my first day off.

The rest of the day we will spend together. I will never let go of his hand and he will be happy to have this contant reminder of my physical presence. He knows I worry sometimes. He knows how often I am uncertain whether he really wishes me physically around or if he wants me to just be a voice on the radio, speaking sweet nothings to his ear but not taking his time away from other things. He is aware of my insecurities and he will be happy to hold my hand throughout the whole day, sometimes giving it a soft squeeze to remind me that yes, he is there, finally, being able to touch me. I will be overcome with joy at every squeeze. We won't need to talk about it. I will know I am being silly doubting him after all this time, even if he did spend the last few months so far away, and he will just be happy to show me that he cares instead of telling me. He is a scientist and therefore knows how much more meaning actions carry when compared to words. There was a study, he assured me once, and we will put this study to practice.

I expect him to show me around. There is the lighthouse with a blinking light on top of it and pictures of our world inside, and the pictures are moving and you can see what people are doing. I expect him to show me this lighthouse because he sounded excited about it on the phone once (for more information see the Welcome to Night Vale broadcast archive since this exchange did happen on air) and because, according to former Night Vale Community Radio intern, now Mayor of Night Vale, Dana Cardinal, this lighthouse is the center of the geographical loop in which the otherworld desert is located.

I would also like to meet some of the friends Carlos made while away. They are members of the army of masked warriors that helped Night Vale fight off StrexCorp influence last year so I am certain I will like them and we will have some topics in common. Carlos will introduce me to Doug and Alisha. He has been speaking warmly about them and I will politely tell them I have heard a lot of good things. I hope they will be able to say the same. I also hear they have a giant dog. The day when I will not be excited about a giant dog is the day I die so I certainly hope this day will not come when I am visiting Carlos. I certainly expect to be excited about the dog, like, the whole time I am there. Carlos may get jealous of the dog, I don't care. He should not have introduced me to a giant dog if he didn't want me to get excited about it! I will spend at least a couple of hours with the dog. I will not shut up about the dog. There is a chance that the dog will be the best animal I have ever seen besides Khoshekh. Meeting the dog will be a glorious moment in my life.

Still, it won't be as glorious as trying to comprehend all the science Carlos has been telling me about. I will try smashing my phone to see it heal itself. I will try to feel the rumbling Carlos mentioned in his calls to me. I will try to map the stars with Carlos by my side.

I expect him to lie next to me when we will gaze at the stars above us. I will not be looking at the void, as to avoid existential horror. I will just look at the stars and Carlos will try to explain them to me. He will tell me how they shift and change and how many there are and how they can be counted as well as how accurate the method is. We will laugh and talk about them for an hour or so. And then we will remember, once more, with painful clarity, how long it has been since we could see the same sky together. We will stay quiet for a while and just be.

The stars will be beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as my Carlos. I will turn my head to him, finally, just admire. He may be looking back at me at this point too. I hope he will be looking back at me. After all, he will have had so much time to study the stars above us at this point, I wish he would feel the need to look at me for a change. However, I don't think he will be looking back at me. I think he will still be looking at the stars, illuminated by their brilliance. Scientists are self-reliant, after all. He loves his science so much, he can get lost in it for hours and days at a time. I am not like that. I am a radio host. I need others to have something to talk about as well as someone to listen to me talk. But he only needs a world he could study, understand and explain. So I fully expect him to still study the stars. That's fine. That's who he is. I wouldn't change it for a world. This is why I love him.

“Carlos,” I will whisper to catch his attention. Then he will turn to me and I will look into his eyes.

“Cecil,” he may whisper back to me in his caramel voice. I hope he does. I love hearing him say my name.

“I love you,” I will say and he will smile. He may say he loves me, too. He may not have a chance because the next thing I will do is kiss him.

This will not be our first kiss this day, of course. Still, it will feel different. I will put all my longing and months of solitude and need into that kiss. I will not hurry it. My kiss will be steady and determined. I will be trying to say so much with my mouth not making any sounds. And he will understand.

He will turn his entire body to me and grab my face. I will put my hands in his hair. We will be so hungry for each other at this point. Not the stars, not the desert – nothing will matter to us anymore but each other. We will just kiss and that will be enough for a while.

It will not be enough for long. I know how soon our hands will move to our backs. He will slip his hand under my shirt. I have not decided what to wear for the trip but it will be something he can slip his hands under. I like it when he does that. He will slip his hands under my shirt and I will moan into his mouths.

We will shift our positions. He may be on top of me or I may be on top of him. I cannot say now who will be where exactly. I am not certain who will need the other more at this point. But one of us will be on top of the other.

We will take our shirts off in a hurry and resume the kissing. The desert sand will be cold under us but not chilling, its roughness only as a reminder of how soft the other's touch truly is.

Our mouths will separate and move to explore the chests. We haven't been able to do this in such a long time it will almost ache. There will be kisses all over the necks, the chests, the stomachs. There will be sucking of nipples and there might be biting of the flesh and we will just need each other so much. I will be moaning. I will be saying his name over and over again. He will whisper mine, like he used to do in the old days. It's going to be slightly frantic.

And then we will undo our pants and take them off. They will be left to our side, forgotten for the time being, as we will both be so hard by this point. I don't know whose penis will get kissed and licked first. I will surely be trying to be the one who does the kissing. Carlos, the perfect and beautiful hero of a scientist that he is, has the most beautiful penis I've ever seen. I may be biased in saying that due to my undying love for him but that is how I feel so I will want to suck him until he forgets where he is, until it no longer matters where we are. Knowing that past performance does not guarantee future results, let me just state that in the past he used make wonderful noises when I took him all in my mouth and I haven't heard those noises since before he entered the house that does not exist. I hope to hear them again on my vacation.

But maybe he is also longing to touch me like that. Maybe he will end up on top and decide I need to be taken care of. I am certain there is nothing more wonderful than Carlos sucking on you with his perfect lips. He sometimes uses his wonderful teeth to scrape the skin slightly and I am never certain if that is just an accident or his thing but it always takes me by surprise. I cannot wait to feel it again.

I will take my lube and a lot of condoms with me to the desert, of course. I don't think we will use them that night – there is going to be a lot of sand. Have you ever tried having anal sex on the sand wastes? I did, it's a mess and it's not as fun as it sounds _at all_. So we will come in each other's mouths, I expect, and keep the lube for another day.

The following days I just expect to be variations of the first one, the same activities, lots of talking and kissing and sex in various places and configurations. And _lot_ of time dedicated to that awesome dog. I would describe it in more detail but I am getting close to my word limit.

For the sake of transparency, I acknowledge the possibility that none of the predictions made above will actually come true. It is entirely possible that my plans, so close to my heart, will somehow diverge from what my dearest Carlos has in mind. It's possible he will leave me alone to do science and we will not touch quite as much or quite as intensely as I suspect we might. It is possible that his army will hate me, or that I will panic at the memory of my last visit to this place and remain catatonic for all of my vacation days. I may hate this place. I may hate his new friends. I may hate Carlos for choosing to stay away from me, despite knowing well how petty and selfish that makes me. We may argue. We may break up. Everything can be wonderful in those few days and everything may just as well fall to pieces. All is possible and I cannot predict the future. However, the predictions made above are my plans for my days off and I would like it very much to at least test, if nothing more, if what I plan can be achieved and to what extent my expectations will meet reality.

For those reasons, I hope my request for vacations days will be met with your approval.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there is already one author on AO3 who did this fic but hell, I had too much fun writing as Cecil and it's different enough that I decided to go along with mine. Give me a word limit and I will thrive.
> 
> I wanted to include more porn but really. I am not the person to go for when you want porn.
> 
> As always, unbeta'd because I don't know anyone in this fandom. If you see any mistakes, whether grammatical or logical, please let me know. How else can I learn?


End file.
